warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Cedarclaw
Cedarclaw is a thick-furred, rich brown-and-black tabby she-cat with sharp yellow eyes. Personality Despite her youth, Cedarclaw acts a lot more like a middle-aged mother than she does a young, eager warrior. Even then, she's not exactly what you'd think of when you'd think "middle-aged mother" - she most certainly cares deeply about her kits, and they're definitely the most important thing in her life. She'd be willing to lie down her life for any of them in a heartbeat, and would kill for them in the same amount of time, Warrior Code be damned. She's far from a Karen or any other breed of PTA/soccer mom, as she doesn't complain about anything that's passed her way, simply dealing with it the best that she can, and if it's something she can't deal with then she'll do her best to change it herself. She's far from a push-over; if anything, she's the one constantly pushing others into the deep end and leaving them to learn from their own experience (something she is a strong advocate of), even if she stays there to make sure that nothing bad actually happens and she can step in if it does. She's well aware that her kits won't be relying on her for forever, and she's intent on making sure that they can rely on themselves when they have to, even if now that she's living in WaveClan that job is mostly their mentor's. he doesn't show a lot of emotion in her face, and most of her body language is subdued unless she gets worked up over something. Most of her emotion comes out through her voice, and she has a tendency to speak very plainly and to the point. While she has no problem with conversation, she's not a cat of many words, and if she absolutely hates having to repeat herself. Despite not being born in WaveClan, she's loyal to the group she's made her home; not necessarily because it's now her home, but because it's home to her kits. She can, however, be quite jaded compared to quite a few other cats in the Clan due to her upbringing, and her morals are quite different from the average warrior's and what the Warrior Code says she should uphold. If she's ordered to do something then she'll do it, no emotions involved, and while she will follow the rules of the Code she now has to abide by that doesn't mean that she won't question or turn her nose up to them. They're completely different to the world that she grew up in, and though the culture shock from when she first arrived in WaveClan has diminished, that doesn't mean that she'll occasionally think that their rules and religion make them softer than the rogues she grew up around. Then again, she did teach it to her kits, and she now believes in StarClan herself, so it's not like she necessarily thinks that being softer a bad thing. History Born outside of the Clans and originally named Miroslava, she was raised into a medium-sized group that acted much like a crime family would as humans, just without having to hide themselves and finding no need to cover their tracks. Miroslava's small family was new to the group and didn't have very high standing, and as such her and her littermate were both expected to dedicate themselves entirely to it, which they did. She was given a highly militaristic upbringing and training, and rather than being taught to defend herself (though, she was, it just wasn't held in as high regard) she was taught how to hurt others and kill most effectively. She saw her fair share of sore and death early in her life, and the group purposefully went to search out conflict. Once she finished her training she was paired with a tom to be her mate, as most cats were for the sake of making sure that the next generation was as strong as it could be. Her and her mate got along fine, but they only really spent time together when it was required; and as it was required for her to have kits at a young age, she had her first litter at fifteen moons - three kits that she named Dasha, Pasha, and Chekhov. Her mate didn't involve himself in their upbringing, and the closer they got to starting their training the more she decided that they shouldn't have to be subjected to the dark life the group led. She took her kits and left when they were four moons old, traveling through the woods and stumbling across WaveClan half a moon later, deciding to join because it was evident that it would be a safe place for her kits to grow up. She met Furzeleap there, and while she didn't know him very well until she joined the Clan, she started falling for him after she saw him interacting with her then apprentice-aged kits.